chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Ozfarius
|race = |age = 25|birthdate = Summer/7/672|height = 5' 10"|weight = 181|aliases = Paladin of Radon War Paladin Zeferino (True Name) Wood Swordsman Sparky (Kovis) Fluffkins (Pet name) |specialty = Paldir Lightning Manipulation|birth_place = Ranchen |bounty = G510,000|row16 = |row19 = ALLIES MENTORS PARTNERS RIVALS FRIENDS BEST FRIENDS |row20 = ENEMIES DISDAINED RIVALS NEMESES |row21 = ANCESTORS PARENTS GODFATHER CHILDREN GIRLFRIEND |religion = }} Feats Physical Traits * Inaccurate with projectiles ** Needs Paldir or others to land accurate and consistent projectile attacks * Fast Reflexes * High Jumping * High Strength * Extreme Durability 'Magic Abilities' * Sky Stepping * Lightning Aura ** Cover self in Lightning to increase physical traits, causes great strain to body * Missile Charge ** Fires self at high velocity into target, covered in damaging magic * Lightning Absorption ** Absorb lighting natural or magic * Lightning Manipulation * Whirlwind Cut ** Spins in extreme speed to make whirlwind with sword, can be used to gain elevation Equipment * Paldir Mental Traits * Easy to trick * Large Appetite * Illerate * Tackles issues with brute force * Poor problem solving skills * Large knowledge of farming and handling animals * Little Knowledge of World Events * Slightly corrupted by Horus & Radon * Doesn't care about ranks or traditions * Fluent in Ancient Language * Likes ** Fighting Strong Opponents ** Cockatrice ** Puns ** Jokes ** Daydreaming ** Adventures ** Legends Backstory Born on the 7th day of Summer of the year 672, child of Orin Ozfarius and Naomi Proctor. Orin gave Isaac the name Zerefrino, he left Naomi and Isaac at Ranchen Farm for it being relatively unknown/have Naomi provide for Zeferino. Orin gave Naomi the orders to protect and train Isaac to join him at his side when Zeferino was ready, she was also instructed to keep Isaac's heritage hidden it would only be a distraction. Orin left to prepare to kill the Calchesters and claim the throne of Sathington. Quickly Naomi grew to love her son for more than just a successor to Orin. Naomi changed Zeferino's name to Isaac claiming it was more appropriate for a sweet boy such as him. Isaac spent most of his childhood learning to be a farm hand. Despite Naomi's best attempts Isaac grew up loving adventures/sword playing and being a daring child. At age 11 Naomi learned about Orin killing Caspian Calchester XX but failed to claim the throne. Fearing that Orin would return to Ranchen Naomi encourage Isaac's sense of adventure and told him to go out and explore Gaskal for new opportunities. Naomi told Isaac that he was given away as a child to the farm and that to not care about his parents because they abandoned him as an attempt to stop him for searching for Orin. Isaac and Naomi parted ways as Naomi went to hide from Orin in fear of what he would do to her after learning she left Isaac leave Ranchen. Isaac spent his childhood travel to different farms to help as a farm-hand due to lack of other useful skills. Isaac learned of adventure stories such as Dead-Eye Julzus from fellow farm-hands which inspired him to practice his fighting skills. Although he had a very inviting personality Isaac did not develop any long lasting friendship due to most farm hands not staying in one place for long or them just being annoyed by Isaac's eager behavior. Isaac spent much of his time at night staring at the stars imaging a life as a adventurer with close friends. At age 23 Isaac returned to Ranchen to help on the farm again, on 39th day of Summer Isaac was staring at the stars when he noticed a bright glow in the forest. Isaac followed it into the forest but got lost until Pixies guided Isaac towards the glow. Paldir was the source of the glow as it was placed in a deserted temple. Paldir used its aura to try to push Isaac telling Isaac he was too weak to wield Paldir's power. Isaac took it as a challenge as he fought through the aura to wield Paldir. Paldir would not accept Isaac as his user and stayed in his dormant form. The next day other farm hands saw Isaac practicing with Paldir. One of the workers decided to try and take Paldir from Isaac. Isaac immediately retaliates striking down the farm hand causing others to attack Isaac. Paldir senses Isaac's warrior spirit so he decides to lend Isaac his instincts to help him win the fight. Paldir told Isaac to get stronger and he would reward Isaac with powers beyond his wildest dreams. Isaac gave up being a farm-hand and took up a life as a sellsword to hone his skills Personality * Stubborn * Naive/Guillable * Fearless * Selfless * Quick to action * Loves fighting strong opponents * Merciful * Warrior Spirit * Free Spirited * Adventurer Seeker * Grows bonds with people fast * Prefers to see the good in people over the bad * Loves eating Cockatrice * Goofy * Simple * Loving * Optimistic * Brash * Inspirational * Distracted easily * Playful * Easily Entertained * Heroic * Loyal Isaac Ozfarius.jpg|Paladin Isaac Isaac Kid.png|Young Isaac with Pixie Isaac Gaskal.png|Isaac representing Gaskal Isaac King.png|Isaac with King Sword Isaac Demigod.png|Isaac with Demi-God Sword Isaac Pilot.jpg|Casual Isaac Isaac Training.png|Isaac Training Isaac Beach.jpg|Beach Isaac Isaac Formal.png|Formal Isaac Isaac Party.jpg|Tuxedo Isaac Isaac.png|Isaac at Dance JIbattle.Png|Resistance Outfit Isaac JIpresent.png|Isaac and Jade at Park JIphoto.png|Isaac and Jade taking Photo JIKomino.png|Isaac and Jade with Blupee JIKiss.png|Isaac kissing Jade JIshopping.png|Isaac and Jade Shopping JIcarry.png|Isaac carrying injured Jade JILove.png|Isaac and Jade Kissing JIschool.png|Isaac surprised by Jade JIForest.png|Isaac and Jade dancing in woods JIFlower.PNG|Isaac and Jade in Uflye JIback.png|Isaac and Jade Relaxing JIlecture.png|Isaac reminded by Jade JIDisguise.png|Isaac embarrassing Jade JIMarriage.png|Isaac and Jade Married Isaac Ozfarius Paladin.png|Full Power Isaac Isaac God.png|Ultimate Isaac Category:Main 8 Category:20s Category:Characters